Tease
by klainehairkink
Summary: Taken from the GKM. Blaine lets his hair grow out and Kurt helps him fix it when he returns home for the summer from New York


**GKM Promt: **_Blaine let his hair grow out (not quite as long as AVPM) over the summer... which is unfortunately against Dalton's dress code. The only problem is that his normal barbershop (i.e., the one he goes to with his dad), is closed, so he turns to Kurt for advice._

_Kurt, who always complains about Blaine's hair, is ecstatic at the opportunity to show Blaine how to treat and style his curly locks. However, Kurt does not trust any of the salons in the local area, and because Blaine's a little short on time, he offers to cut Blaine's hair himself._

_Cue suggestive shampooing, scalp/neck massages, hair tugging, scissor play (not really sure how to explain this, but making the scissors and the actual act of cutting the hair as erotic as possible), mirror kink (showing Blaine how hot he looks by making him stare at himself during the entire process in the mirror), breath play, styling... even some hot shaving if we're in the mood._

_I have the biggest hair kink, so... guh. Please, just make this happen!_

**A/N: I hope it's ok, but I changed it from the summer between Dalton terms, to when Kurt is in New York and Blaine's still in Lima.**

It was nearing the end of June, Sunday afternoon, and Blaine was both extremely excited and nervous.

Kurt was due home today at 2 pm. They both hadn't seen each other since Kurt was back home for the 2 weeks over Christmas and New Years. He wasn't able to make it back for spring break due to his massive workload, and the Skype calls had stopped then too because both boy was just too busy with school; Kurt focusing on assignments and studying for finals, and Blaine studying for his finals as well as organising the Glee performance at graduation. Of course they had still called and text each other, but it was on stolen time. A quick text simply reading "I love you" between classes, or an even quicker phone call saying "I miss you and goodnight" before bed.

Blaine was due round at Kurt's tonight at 7. They had decided to let Kurt catch up with Burt and Carole for an early dinner before the two of them headed off to Washington, and Blaine would be round afterwards to provide 'dessert'.

This is why Blaine was both excited and nervous.

He was excited because he was finally able to see his boyfriend for the first time in almost 6 months. He was excited because he would be able to touch his boyfriend for the first time in 6 months. He was excited because he would be able to _taste_ his boyfriend for the first time in 6 months.

He was nervous because his hair was a mess.

He hadn't had a haircut since the beginning of March, and it was very noticeable. It's not that he forgot about his unruly curls, it's just that he could never find the time. Between Glee Club, studying, graduation prep and the rest of his school work, he really only had time to eat and sleep, and now he was paying for it.

His curls were the longest they had been since before the Sadie Hawkins dance. He'd kept his hair short after that incident because it kept with the clean-cut 'straight' image that his father wished his son to follow. It's not that he didn't like his hair long; it was just that he was worried because Kurt had never seen him like this.

It was 6:30 when he received the text from Kurt that he had been waiting for:

_Parents just left. My heart is in my stomach, never have I ever been more excited to see you. I've missed you. See you soon xx_

Blaine smiled at the text from his boyfriend before looking back at the mirror in the entrance way of his home and trying to flatten one stray curl that had broken free from the gel. From the front his hair looked quite similar to how he always wore it; the back however was a mess. His curls hit his collar, and with the added presence of gel, it made him look like he had a weird mullet haircut going on.

Kurt was not going to be impressed.

Blaine smoothed out his plain grey t-shirt once more before grabbing his keys out of the bowl and making his way out to his car, ready to make the 15 minute drive over to Kurt's.

As his car neared Kurt's street, he could feel his heart rate speed up. He'd sent Kurt a warning text, but had been very vague.

_Looking forward to seeing you too babe. And I would like to apologise in advance._

Kurt had sent back a very quick reply of '_What for?_', but Blaine had simply said that he would find out when he arrived.

He pulled into Kurt's drive 5 minutes later and Kurt was already outside, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest with a soft smile on his face and a look of longing in his eyes. Blaine relaxed a little as he cut the engine and opened his door. Kurt slowly pushed himself away from the doorframe and they both stood and just took each other in for a moment before they ran to each other and fell into the others arms. Mouths working furiously against every piece of skin they could reach. Neither of them cared that they were standing in the middle of the Hummel's front lawn, in plain view of everyone. Right then, it was only the 2 of them that mattered.

It wasn't long though before they both slowed down and just simply rested their foreheads against one another. Blaine's arms automatically slipping back around Kurt's waist and Kurt's moving up to rest around Blaine's shoulders and neck.

It was like they had never left each other.

It was now though that Kurt realised what Blaine was apologising for.

His began to play with the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck, as he always did, but quickly stopped when he realised that they weren't as short as he was used to. He pulled away from Blaine and held him at arms length to get a good look at him.

"Blaine Anderson?", Kurt asked quietly, as Blaine looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Kurt, "Would you care to explain what is happening up here?", he finished as he ran a finger along Blaine's hairline across his forehead.

"I'm sorry", Blaine started, "I was meant to get it cut before you got back, but everything's just been so crazy, and I've been so busy and I just couldn't fit it in", he finished, now slowly looking up to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt just smiled at him.

"Oh honey, you don't need to apologise, I know how busy you've been", Kurt said before he pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, "I just don't understand why you still gelled it down. It's too long for that"

"I know", nodded Blaine, "I just wanted to look good for you, and I woke up this morning and I looked like a crazy person. I honestly didn't know that my curls could stick out at such angles. So I thought that this was my only option", Kurt smiled again, taking Blaine's hand and leading them both back inside.

"Would you mind if I helped fix it?", Kurt asked as they both made their way up to his room.

Blaine nodded with a smile, "Of course", he leaned in to give Kurt another kiss just outside of Kurt's room, "I also wanted to tell you that your hair looks amazing", he whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Thanks", Kurt replied with a smile, "Unlike some, I had time to get a haircut yesterday", he smiled again as Blaine playfully slapped his arm.

"Fine then Mr. Hummel. How are we going to fix mine?", Blaine asked with a questioning look.

"Well we've gotta get rid of all this gel first", Kurt said as he reached up again to try and pull a curl free, "So that means that we're gonna have to take a shower", he smiled suggestively.

"I like showers", Blaine said as he pressed his lips against Kurt's again and began walking them backwards into Kurt's bathroom. Lips still attached and tongues in each other mouths, Kurt reached in and turned the water on while Blaine was busy tugging Kurt's shirt free from his jeans.

Both boys were so eager for skin on skin contact that it made undoing buttons difficult. Blaine's hands were shaking as he undid Kurt's fly. Kurt couldn't take it any longer and just pulled them both under the hot stream of water. They were both shirtless, wet and still trying to get each other's pants off.

"Oh god Kurt", Blaine whined as his jeans became steadily tighter with the more water they absorbed, thus creating more friction against his crotch, growing harder by the second.

It took a few minutes of struggling and a few almost slips, before both boys were pressed against each other, naked, and rutting up against the other. They'd both been waiting so long for the contact and the fiction of their boyfriend. Getting themselves off just didn't have the same effect anymore.

"Blaine, I'm gonna -", Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine pressed his thigh into Kurt's crotch and caught his lips with his own.

Both boys were coming over each other's stomachs before they could blink. The 6 months of separation meant that they couldn't hold on as long as they usually would.

"Kurt", Blaine whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead in the crook of Kurt's neck, "I missed you so much". Kurt turned his head slightly to kiss the top of Blaine's head.

"I missed you too", he whispered just as softly, the warm water washing over them, creating the perfect setting for a reunion of sorts, "Blaine, I need you to turn around so I can wash the gel out of your hair", Blaine reluctantly pulled his head away from Kurt and turned to face the wall. He felt Kurt push his curls aside at the base of his neck and plant a few soft kisses there before he moved his hands up to the top of his head to start working in the shampoo.

Blaine whimpered in response to the blunt feeling of Kurt's fingernails dragging slowly over his scalp, "Feels so good", he managed to get out before another deep moan escaped from his lips as Kurt began working at his nape with his fingers.

"I still remember your soft spots", Kurt said softly as he leant around to catch Blaine's lips in a kiss. All Blaine could do was nod as he felt a shiver run up his spine as Kurt gently leant his head back to wash the shampoo out without having the soapy water fall in his eyes.

"Don't stop", Blaine moaned as Kurt began working away at the remaining gel along his hairline at his forehead, massaging away the stress that Blaine had built up over the last few weeks, "Please don't ever stop", he breathed again, as he felt Kurt tip the warm water over where he had just washed with conditioner.

"I've gotta stop sweetie", Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, as he turned the shower off. Blaine groaned at the sudden loss of warmth, but just as quickly as it left, it was back again in the form of one of Kurt's giant spa towels.

"Mmm", Blaine hummed as Kurt wrapped him up in it. Blaine hadn't opened his eyes since getting into the shower, enjoying the sense of touching and being touched too much.

"Come on Blaine, put these on", Blaine half-heartedly opened his eyes to see Kurt standing in front of him holding out nothing but a pair of dark grey boxer-briefs. Blaine stepped out of the shower and into the underwear that Kurt had for him, now noticing that Kurt was shirtless and just wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.

"You're missing something", Blaine smiled at the look of confusion on Kurt's face while he was trying to process what Blaine had said, "Come here", Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt closer and began sucking at his collarbone.

"Ohh", Kurt sank into the felling as he felt Blaine working at creating a mark on his skin. Blaine's mouth was warm and his tongue felt so good against Kurt's skin. He pulled away with a slight pop to admire his work. The mark stood out obviously against Kurt's porcelain skin.

"Perfect", breathed Blaine as he leant in to kiss the spot again.

"Ok, my turn", Kurt said as he pulled Blaine away from his neck and sat him down in the chair in front of his vanity unit. "It's my turn to make my mark on you", he smiled with a devilish glint in his eye as he leant over Blaine's right shoulder to grab his comb off of his dressing table. Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look before he moaned again at the feeling of Kurt dragging the comb through his hair, detangling his curls.

"Feels so good", he whispered as Kurt pulled the comb through again.

"I know", Kurt replied as he leant over Blaine's left shoulder to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips, his left hand blindly grasping for something on his vanity. He pulled away from the kiss as he felt his hand connect with, and curl around the cool steel object, standing up straight again behind Blaine. Blaine watched the object in his hand with a hint of panic in his eyes. He met Kurt's gaze in the mirror and Kurt just smiled. "Do you trust me?", he asked, his free hand moving back to rub gently against the skin and hairs at Blaine's nape.

Blaine swallowed audibly before slowly nodding.

"Ok then", Kurt leant down and placed a final kiss on top of Blaine's head before running his comb through Blaine's curls again, sectioning off parts of his hair. Blaine closed his eyes and leant his head back slightly at the touch, relaxing and getting ready to enjoy this experience, when he felt Kurt's solid hand at the back of his neck, pushing his head back up. "Oh no you don't Mr. Anderson", Kurt said as Blaine's eyes met his in the mirror again, "You're going to watch this, you're going to watch me, and you're going to enjoy it", Blaine felt another shiver run down his spine at the tone Kurt was using. He voice had lowered somewhat, and it was one of the most erotic things Blaine had ever heard. He wriggled slightly in the chair as he felt himself begin to grow hard again at the thought of what was about to happen.

Kurt smiled again when he knew that he had Blaine's full attention and set about clipping up the back of Blaine's hair to get better access to the curls at the base of his neck.

"Not too short", he heard Blaine mumble quietly in front of him. Kurt smiled softly at his boyfriend and placed a kiss on the hairs he was just about to cut. He spun Blaine's chair around so that they were facing each other and he recognised the look on Blaine's face as panic while his eyes were screaming '_I'm scared_'. It was then the Kurt realised the last time Blaine had had his long hair cut, it was because his father had forced him to in order to stop drawing attention to himself after being beaten up.

"Oh honey", Kurt whispered as he placed his comb and scissors down and instead moved both of his hands to rest of either side of Blaine's face, "You have nothing to be worried about, we don't have to do this if you don't want to", he finished as he placed a light kiss against Blaine's lips, he was feeling a little guilty at his forcefulness earlier now, he didn't want Blaine to shut him out like he had done to his father. Blaine just shook his head.

"No, I want you to do this Kurt. I'm excited for you to do this, we've never done anything like this before, and I trust you. It's just -", Kurt cut him off with another kiss.

"I know sweetie", he whispered against his lips, "I know. I can be gentle if you want", Blaine shook his head again, opening his eyes that were now full of want and need.

"No, I liked what was happening before. Your voice, your entire demeanour, was really hot. I just had a mild moment of panic", he smiled as he leant in to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt kissed him more forcefully this time before pulling away with an audible smack and turning Blaine back around to face himself in the mirror.

"Well in that case then Mr. Anderson, you shall now play by my rules", he devilishly grinned down at Blaine's reflection and picked his scissors and comb back up off the floor. He put both hands on either side of Blaine's face and manoeuvred his head until Blaine was looking right at his reflection, "Now you are going to watch me work, and you are going to enjoy every moment of it", Kurt said in his low voice again as he slowly dragged the cold scissors up Blaine's arm and across his shoulders, coming to rest at the base of his neck. He watched as goose-bumps began to rise along Blaine's skin where the metal had come in contact. He heard Blaine whimper softly as he slowly moved the closed scissors up Blaine's neck, finally coming into contact with the small amount of hair that Kurt had left unpinned.

Blaine moaned as Kurt pulled the scissors away from his skin and instead replaced it with his comb, dragging up through the hairs, pulling them straight out from Blaine's scalp as he swapped hands so that the scissors were now back in his right hand.

Blaine jumped slightly in surprise at the loud snapping noise that Kurt had forced the scissors to make as he severed the first few curls, now coming to rest to the right of Kurt's feet. He saw Blaine beginning to move his head so as to get a look at just how much hair Kurt was taking off, but Kurt caught him in time.

"I do believe that moving your head was not part of our agreement Mr. Anderson", Kurt purred deeply in Blaine's left ear and he stared straight into Blaine's eyes in the mirror, "The anticipation is half the fun", he whispered as he turned his eyes downwards to catch a glimpse of Blaine growing hard, "See what I mean", he finished with a wink before standing up straight again and moving his fingers back to the remaining long hairs at Blaine's neck.

Kurt was slightly disappointed this time though when he brushed the scissors up Blaine's neck and didn't get the same reaction as before. Blaine caught this small look of disappointment in Kurt's eyes and answered the unasked question for him.

"They're not cold anymore", he whispered, he smiled lightly to himself when he saw Kurt's eyes light up with an idea. This look was quickly replaced with confusion when Kurt turned away and moved towards his closet, "Kurt?", he asked after his boyfriend, receiving his answer when Kurt turned back with two Dalton ties in his hand.

"I need to go to the kitchen to get a few necessary items, and I don't want you ruining the suspense", Kurt answered as he turned Blaine towards him in the chair again and proceeded to tie each of his arms down to the arms of the chair using their old Dalton ties. Once he'd finished he turned Blaine back to face himself in the mirror, "Don't even think about trying to catch a glimpse of your hair on the floor", Kurt whispered forcefully into his ear as he turned to leave the room.

Blaine heard him move quickly down the stairs, still looking at himself in the mirror. He had never been so turned on in his life. There he was sitting, tied to his boyfriends chair, practically naked, growing harder by the second and being forced to look nowhere but at himself while his boyfriend was cutting his hair. He decided at that point that he'd probably never be able to return to his usual hairdressers in fear that this occasion would repeat itself in his head and he'd get way too turned on for a public place.

His gaze didn't shift from himself as he heard Kurt returning up the stairs, it did however move to the bowl of icy water in Kurt's hands which was placed on the nightstand to the left of Kurt.

Kurt returned to his position behind Blaine and placed the scissors in the bowl of extremely cold water while he removed the clips from Blaine's hair and began to section off the long curls again. He turned and retrieved his scissors from the bowl and let the remaining droplets of cold water drip on to Blaine's shoulders and neck. Blaine moaned louder than he had all evening at the sudden ice cold contact against his over-heated and over-sensitive skin.

He felt the droplets slide from his shoulders and either make their way down his back or his chest, leaving a trail of goose-bumps behind. Kurt quickly leant down and caught one of the droplets on Blaine's shoulder blade before running his warm tongue back up the path that the water drop had just travelled, pausing where his shoulder met his neck to suck on the spot where the drop had first landed. Blaine squirmed beneath Kurt's touch and whined as Kurt pulled away. The whine was cut short though when Kurt's comb moved back into Blaine's hair to pull more curls out from his scalp, only to be cut off by Kurt's scissors.

This time though, instead of Kurt flicking the cut curls to the floor, he let them hit Blaine's right shoulder and fall down his back until they hit the top of the chair and fell to the floor. Blaine shivered at the new feeling and at the tickling sensation that the hair left on his skin. It was definitely a sensation that he had never felt before, but he was enjoying it. Kurt moved his hands back to Blaine's hair and cut the last few remaining curls of that section before moving on to section off more hair at the back of Blaine's head.

This time though, before running his fingers through Blaine's curls, Kurt dipped his fingers into the icy water, letting them soak for a few seconds before returning back to Blaine. Blaine moaned louder at the cold contact of Kurt's fingers as they made their way up his neck, through the newly cut strands and finished by twisting themselves into the new section of hair. Kurt moved to grab his comb and scissors again, raking the comb up the path that his cold fingers had just created to pull the longer curls away. Blaine quivered at the feeling of Kurt's comb before he heard the now familiar sound of the scissors snapping together. Normally hairdressers scissors sounded soft as they cut their clients hair, but Blaine knew that Kurt was deliberately snapping them closed loudly, trying to arouse Blaine, and after one glance down at his boxer-briefs, anyone would know that he was definitely aroused.

Kurt had finished the back of Blaine's hair and he placed the scissors back into the ice water as he moved to Blaine's right side. He caught sight of Blaine's flushed face in the mirror and smiled to himself, he was succeeding.

He placed the edge of the teeth of the comb at Blaine's temple and pulled back just above his ear, creating a definite parting. He clipped up everything above the parting line and combed out the hair below, making a point to gently flick Blaine's ear with the comb whenever he could. He retrieved his scissors and once again began to play with the cold water, dropping them onto Blaine's hot skin. He slowly ran the edge of the cold, closed blade along the top of Blaine's ear, and down, following the outer curve of it before continuing down the tendon on the side of Blaine's neck. It was at this point that Blaine's entire body began to tremble and Kurt had to rest a hand on his shoulder telling him to relax or else he was going to come too soon. He hadn't even reached the half way point of Blaine's haircut yet.

Kurt dipped the scissors back into the bowl of water, and traced over Blaine's ear again, this time following with his tongue.

"This is the fun part", Kurt whispered into the shell of Blaine's ear, Blaine shuddered at Kurt's warm breath ghosting across his ear, "How long am I going to make you wait to show you just how short your hair could or could not be", Kurt finished by taking Blaine's earlobe into his mouth and needing it gently between his teeth. Blaine's arms flexed against their binds on the arm rests and Kurt could tell that he was desperate to touch himself.

"Fuck, Kurt", Blaine choked out as Kurt dragged the cold scissors back up Blaine's neck, "Kurt just cut them off", he pleaded, referring to the curls above his ears, "Don't leave me hanging like this", he whimpered as his eyes flicked in the mirror to meet Kurt's.

"Whatever you want baby", Kurt spoke as he licked up the path that the scissors had made up Blaine's neck, and before Blaine could complain out loud again, with a flick of the scissors, Kurt had followed through with Blaine's pleading and cut off the curls in question. Kurt felt Blaine's breath hitch in his throat – due to the fact that Kurt had reattached his lips to Blaine's neck – at the realisation that Kurt was actually taking quite a lot of hair off. It wasn't the shortest Blaine had ever worn his hair (that came right after the Sadie Hawkins dance, at the request of his father), but it was short compared to the rest of the hair left on his head. "That better?", Kurt mumbled as he sucked another hickey onto the back of Blaine's neck, just behind his ear.

"Yes", was the only word that Blaine could manage. Every nerve end in his body was screaming with pleasure, thus taking away his ability to form coherent sentences. Instead, all Kurt received was his one word answer. Even though, this was still enough of a signal for Kurt to continue.

He placed his comb just above Blaine's temple and once again, dragged the single tooth back though Blaine's damp hair to create another section. This time though he didn't muck around he just swapped the comb into his left hand and cut the hair off with the scissors in his right.

Blaine whimpered at the loss of teasing and Kurt just grinned at him in the mirror.

"You want me to touch you some more?", he asked in his deep tone. All Blaine could do was nod, "As you wish", Kurt replied as he placed his scissors back into the bowl and moved onto Blaine's left side, once again sectioning off a piece of hair just above his ear.

This time though, when Kurt brought the scissors back, he moved them in front of Blaine and placed them to his collarbone, Blaine's hips gave an involuntary jerk upwards at the new contact that Kurt had introduced. Kurt slowly moved the ice cold metal over Blaine's collarbone and up Blaine's neck, over his adams-apple before tracing along the edge of his jaw. Blaine leaned towards the touch, following as Kurt slowly pulled the scissors away.

Blaine sagged slightly at the loss of contact, but the cold scissors were once again, quickly replaced by Kurt's tongue, tracing along his collarbone and up his neck, pausing to suck at the skin on his jaw just below his ear. Blaine couldn't hold in his moan any longer as Kurt hit a particularly sensitive spot of skin. He felt Kurt grin against his jaw before he moved away to bring the comb back up to Blaine's hair. He combed through the few sectioned curls before bringing his scissors up, and with another snap, they also feel to the floor.

"Enjoying this babe?", Kurt asked seductively as he dragged his comb back through Blaine's hair again.

"Aha", was all Blaine could breathe out as Kurt rested the cold scissors behind Blaine's left ear. Kurt smiled to himself as he saw a fresh patch of goose-bumps rise up on the back of Blaine's neck. He bent down slightly and softly blew across them. Blaine sucked in a sharp breath at this new form of contact and felt himself twitch harder underneath his boxer-briefs. "Oh god", he mumbled as he tried to close his eyes again and move towards Kurt's breath, only to be stopped by a warm yet forceful hand.

"Oh no you don't Mr Anderson, don't you remember our little agreement?", Kurt asked slowly as he moved Blaine's head back up so he as once again looking at himself in the mirror, "Head up and eyes open please Sir", Kurt finished as he placed another soft kiss against Blaine's jaw before moving back to cut off the next section of Blaine's curls. This time though, Kurt made sure to let Blaine's hair fall down his chest, skimming and catching slightly on Blaine's hard nipple and finally coming to rest against his hip. Blaine let out another whine at the new feeling.

Kurt unpinned Blaine's hair and began combing through the longer remaining pieces again as Blaine just stared at himself. Right now it looked as if he had a weird bowl-cut going on. His under layers were cut perfectly and sat neatly against his head, whereas the top was a disaster, calling out for Kurt to fix it.

Kurt slowly and methodically dragged the comb back through Blaine's hair and began cutting the top layers. Blaine smiled to himself at the look on Kurt's face. He was wearing a look of full concentration; his tongue was resting between his teeth and his eyes were wide and focused. As Kurt moved slowly forward, he caught Blaine's eyes in the mirror.

"You're supposed to be looking at yourself, not me", he smiled as he spoke quietly. Blaine returned the soft smile as he noticed a faint blush rise up on Kurt's cheeks.

"Can't help it", Blaine whispered in response, "You're too beautiful to not look at", Kurt just shook his head as he returned his focus back to Blaine's hair, "What happened to your dominating hairdresser persona?", Blaine asked with a smirk.

"He'll be back", Kurt replied in his deeper voice again, "I just need to focus on this bit because back here your hair grows out in all different directions and if I screw it up, it'll be noticeable, so keep still", he finished as he lightly smacked the top of Blaine's head with his comb. Blaine was slowly starting to miss the teasing and the contact of Kurt's cold scissors against his skin, he was not disappointed with what Kurt did next though.

"Told you I'd be back", Kurt whispered into his ear as he slowly moved forward to straddle Blaine's lap. Knees resting on either side of Blaine's hips, leaning forward slightly so that their growing erections brushed.

"Oh god", Blaine breathed as his breath hitched in his throat, "Fuck Kurt", he said as he leant forward to place a kiss on Kurt's chest. Kurt was resting up on his knees so he was able to reach and see the top of Blaine's head. Kurt leant behind Blaine to retrieve his scissors from the bowl of cold water, making sure that the water droplets hit Blaine's shoulders and chest. He moved the scissors down towards the waistband of Blaine's underwear and ghosted them along the elastic, enjoying the feeling of Blaine trembling below him. "Kurt, please", Blaine begged as Kurt slowly began moving the scissor back up Blaine's stomach, moving around his bellybutton, and making sure to have contact with both of Blaine's nipples. Kurt paused briefly as he leant down to place a kiss in the centre of Blaine's chest.

"This is new Mr Anderson", Kurt said as he leant down again to place another kiss over the dusting of Blaine's chest hair that had begun to grow in the last few months, "I like it a lot", he smiled as he moved back up to catch Blaine's lips in a quick kiss before moving to the last section of curls that needed to be cut, "Last bit", he whispered.

He ran his comb softly up Blaine's forehead before pulling the curls resting there, away from Blaine's face. He took the last section between his fingers on his left hand and slowly began chipping into them with his scissors, causing the small cut hairs to float around them both.

"You can close your eyes now honey", Kurt said softly and glanced down as Blaine's eyes drifted closed to avoid any hairs getting in them. Kurt smiled at the content look on Blaine's face as he moved his gaze back up to Blaine's hair and finished cutting the final curl.

"Done", he whispered as he sat back on Blaine's knees, his own knees pushing into the sides of Blaine's hips, "Just keep your eyes closed", he said as he moved in closer and began softly blowing the small hairs off of Blaine's face. They had caught in his eyelashes and on the edges of his nose. Kurt laughed slightly at the sight of Blaine wrinkling his nose up at the feel of the small hairs moving from his face. He grinned to himself when he felt Blaine's erection twitch against his stomach when he moved to blowing the hair away from around Blaine's eyes. "Now I'm officially done", he said quietly as he placed a final kiss on the tip of Blaine's nose, "You ready?", he asked, his deep, seductive tone returning.

All Blaine could do was nod as Kurt began to undo the ties around his arms. He caught Blaine's wrists quickly before he had the chance to feel his hair, "Here, let me help you", Kurt said as he laced his fingers with Blaine's and moved both of their hands up into Blaine's hair. He felt Blaine's breathe catch again as he realised at how good of a job Kurt had done.

His hair was a lot shorter than when he had arrived earlier in the evening, but it was still long enough for Kurt to grab onto in moments of passion.

"Feels perfect", Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, "Thank you", he smiled as he kissed his boyfriend again.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't seen it", Kurt smiled shyly as he slowly backed off of Blaine's lap and moved so that Blaine had a full view of himself in the mirror.

"It's perfect", Blaine smiled as he stood up to move towards Kurt, shuddering slightly as the hair that had landed in his lap fell down his legs, coming to end up on the floor with the rest of Blaine's cut hair, "Wow, it was longer than I thought", Blaine laughed as he stepped over his cut hair to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, "Thank you", he repeated as he kissed Kurt again. Kurt smiled into the kiss as his arms instinctively moved up to Blaine's neck, now playing with the significantly shorter hair, and enjoying the feeling of it in his fingers. He laughed to himself when Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and began pressing his crotch into Kurt's.

"Ok, let's get you back in the shower and we'll wash off all these little hairs", Kurt said as he began pressing Blaine back towards the bathroom again.

"And then we can take care of this, please?", Blaine begged, gesturing down to his incredibly hard erection. Kurt smiled and looked down at his own.

"So long as we take care of mine as well"

"Deal", Blaine said as he pushed them both back under the water and proceeded to 'thank' Kurt for his haircut.

* * *

Tumblr:** kurtandblaineshair** - feel free to come and request stuff

p.s. I'm in the hunt for a beta reader, please message if you're interested.


End file.
